Tiger Shark (Marvel)
Todd Arliss, better known as Tiger Shark, is a supervillain from Marvel comics. He is an enemy of Namor and the Avengers. Biography He began as Todd Arliss, an Olympic swimmer who damaged his spinal cord, and could no longer swim. He was then subjected to an experiment to heal him, in which the DNA of Namor the Sub-Mariner and a tiger shark were mixed and injected into his own. He was healed, but it also transformed him into a shark-humanoid creature with sharp teeth, fins, and gills, as well as a savage and bloodthirsty nature. Tiger Shark became a lifelong enemy of Namor, and has also battled the Hulk and a few other Marvel heroes. He also joined Egghead's Masters of Evil and fought the Avengers. At one point he forsook his villainous life and married a woman from an undersea tribe, but returned to crime after her and her tribe were slaughtered. In other media Television Tiger Shark appears in The Avengers: United They Stand episode "Command Decision" he is seen as a member of Baron Zemo's Masters of Evil. Tiger Shark appears in Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers. Tiger Shark appears in Avengers: Black Panther Quest. In a departure from the comics, this version of the character is a former Atlantean general rather than a human who was given aquatic abilities. Videogames Tiger Shark appears as a villain in the video game Marvel Ultimate Alliance''voiced by Beau Weaver. He assists Attuma, Byrrah, and Warlord Krang into invading Atlantis and set up Sonic Emitters to control the Atlanteans into helping them overthrow Namor. When the heroes confront Attuma and Tiger Shark, they battle them and managed to defeat them. When the heroes ask Attuma who gave them the Sonic Emitters, Tiger Shark squeals stating that they got the Sonic Emitters from Doctor Doom. Tiger Shark appears as an enemy in ''Marvel Avengers Alliance 2. Powers and Abilities Tiger Shark is able to lift about 75 tons while in contact with water and less than 40-50 tons while dehydrating. (This strength level is varies wildly, often fluctuating between his more humanoid and mutated forms. It's almost as he has a new strength limit depending on the writer) He has superhuman stamina and durability, but his powers slowly decrease as he spends time out of water. He can breathe both air and water and swim at 60 mph. He also has a more shark-like form which he transforms between irregularly. While battling in a contest of champions headed by the Red Hulk's offender's team, Todd had Adamantium implants in place of his regular teeth; enabling him to tear and bite chunks out of superhumanly robust individuals this side of Namor or The Hulk. Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Ferals Category:Mutated Category:Monsters Category:Avengers Villains Category:On & Off Category:Humanoid Category:Tragic Category:Namor the Sub-Mariner Villains Category:Defenders Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Murderer Category:Imprisoned Category:Silver Surfer Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Predator Category:Barbarian Category:Video Game Villains Category:Brutes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Enforcer Category:Spouses Category:Captain Marvel Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Thugs Category:Man-Eaters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Mercenaries Category:Cannibals